Wanderers Haven
The Liquid to our Solid, East Germany vs. West. Our bitter rivals since the Great Board Split. Trash them here, but do it with class, please. The History Of Wanderer's Haven. This history is of Wanderer's Haven is congested with retardation. Making sense of it is a difficult process so future edits may be needed. *Wanderer's Haven was created, with an admin staff of Dellrizla, Snipergirl and Fox Girl. *Users joined. *The name "Outer Haven" was changed to "Wanderer's Haven". *Valera impersonated Keir, but this fact was soon found out. *Tensions between the two sites flared, but nothing major came of it. *Technics attempted to join the site with an avatar depicting a girl giving felatio to a man knowing Fox Girl would not like this. Not long afterward Fox Girl deleted him completing his suicide. *Fox posted a message on the mod board about it, completely distorting Technic's humorous suicide into an evil and terrible thing. This foreshadowed her fall into paranoia. *Fox Girl was informed that one of her own moderators, Agent Corn, found Technic's suicide funny. This led to her demodding him, which in turn led to an explosive argument between Snipergirl and Fox Girl. One that ended with Dellrizla's cry for peace. *All was quiet for a while. A long, long while. *PenguinGod impersonated KirbySuperStar, creating new accounts on both sites. However, his email and IP address gave him away to certain Admins who were friendly with each other on both sites. These admins promptly banned him. *All was quiet. Wanderer's Haven began to slowly sink into disuse. *A new user called Rita joined. Rita claimed to not know who invited her, but later admitted that she knew PenguinGod; he had given her the link. Whether or not Penguingod was actually Rita in disguise remains unclear, although the two did have different IP addresses. However, it is known that a while back on Penguingod's own site that he was playing around with IP hiding toys. *Rita was the single most active person on Wanderer's Haven for an extended period of time, posting polls and an extremely long Fanfiction that she claimed Penguin and she had written. There were enough grammar mistakes for one to believe so. *Fox Girl posted a picture of herself kissing Dellrizla. *Snipergirl realized that she could demod and mod users. She put this to use, making Lab392 a mod. *Snipergirl was promptly demodded as soon as Lab's modship was discovered. *An argument between Fox Girl and Snipergirl flared up about her recent picture of herself and Dan snogging. *Agent Corn decided he wanted to join WH again under a false name. *Kat did not want Corn to be a member of WH, and informed Fox of his intent. The voices in Fox Girl's head told her this could mean one thing: Boogaloo invasion! Fearing this, she decided to close down WH for good. *As a result, explosive arguments ensued on this board, in this topic and in Private Message inboxs. Kat and Snipergirl were against Fox Girl and Dellrizla. Serpentor, Zar, Ovarku and Lab spammed what was left of the site. *The final board was deleted after Fox Girl decided to put the last nail in the coffin. *Wanderer's Haven died. *Finally. *Fox Girl, Dellrizla, AlPhAoMeGa81, and a few of their users have made another site. The location of their, lol, 'secret' forum, is now known. http://unmappeded.50.forumer.com/ Category:Wanderers Haven